


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Present Porn, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John giving Sherlock exactly what he asks for.  What is that?  It can be summed up in six words.</p><p>"We'll start with the riding crop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/gifts).



> A birthday present for MyLittleCornerofSherlock, because she is fantastic and amazing. <3

 

 

 

“We’ll start with the riding crop.”    
  
  
He shivered and bit down on the gag, managing to keep the moan that was threatening from breaking free.  He stared at the riding crop as John brought it closer to his face, tracing it slowly over his cheek.    
  
  
“Would you like that Sherlock?  You may nod or shake your head.”    
  
  
He lifted his eyes to John and nodded, only once, but a very firm yes.  John liked it when he was concise.    
  
  
“Good.”    
  
  
Another shiver made it’s way down his spine as John walked away from him.  Sherlock took the moment to stare at John as he moved.  Swift.  Assured.  All military certainty with no doubt anywhere on his body.  A man to obeyed in all things.    
  
  
“Sherlock…”    
  
  
His attention snapped back up to John.  Impatientience.  Verging on annoyance.  He had stared too long.  He scrambled to his feet and was glad of the silk still holding his hands bound behind his back.  John liked him tied up.  Especially like this.  Standing straight, shoulders back, he walked to his room.    
  
  
It took only another moment to stand in front of the full-length mirror he had in the corner, spreading his legs apart, at ease.  Another shiver as John walked closer.  Heavy boots.  Military boots.  Every step echoed in the quiet apartment.  Twenty feet away.  Fifteen feet.  Nine.  Four.  His eyes met John’s in the mirror.  He lowered them.    
  
  
“Very good.  You know how to make me stop?”    
  
  
He nodded, only once.  Drop to his knees.  Simple.  It had never been needed.  It never would.  John knew.  John always knew.  The first hit made him jump, only slightly.  It always did.  John’s hand, calloused and firm, slid over his shoulders.  Relax.  Comfort.  John knew.  John understood.  He took a breath.    
  
  
Again.  And again.  More until he could no longer count, until the only sound was their breathing, John’s harder and faster with the exertion and his own, carefully measured and deep.  Crack!  Again.  More.    
  
  
A pause.  Fingers at the silk knot at the back of his head.  The silk slipping out from between his lips.  Breathe.  Continue to breathe.  Scent.  John.  Sweat and exertion.  John’s breathing was steadying.  In and out.  Together.  Always together.  
  
  
“You are always beautiful Sherlock, but like this…”    
  
  
Another shiver, this one harder and more pronounced than the others.  John, a solid line against his back, still fully clothed, the tight white shirt damp and clinging.  The fatigue pants and boots reminding him who was in control.  Who was always in control.  
  
  
“Like this, you are magnificent.”    
  
  
The words were whispered against his neck, tickling the hair that curled there.  Breathe.  In and out.  Wait.  Wait for the order.  A hand, calloused and tan, wrapped around his erection.  He trembled, but held still.  Wait.    
  
  
“That’s it.  You’ll wait for my order, won’t you?  Answer me.”    
  
  
“Yes sir.”  His voice was hoarse from disuse, but the answer was sufficient.  He could feel the grin from John.  He’d pleased John.    
  
  
“Oh, very clever.  I suppose I must reward you for remembering.”    
  
  
Another slow stroke over his erection.  He shook.  Wait for the order.  Wait for it.  Must wait for it.  He stared into the mirror, at John’s hand, moving slowly over him.    
  
  
“You have gotten quite excellent at obeying.  Very well.  You may look.”   
  
  
His eyes immediately dropped to the dog tags nestled against his own sternum.  The ultimate mark of claim from John.  He belonged to John, and these thin strips of metal declared it to the world.  His hips began to rock into John’s hand and he could not look away.    
  
  
“Perfect.”    
  
  
John’s other hand, tracing along the skin-warmed metal.  He swallowed, fighting down a sound.  Movement.  That was all that was allowed.    
  
  
“So good for me, aren’t you Sherlock?  So good, and so close.”    
  
  
The hand on his erection tightened and his mouth dropped open, harsh breaths echoing in the room.  John pressed closer, his body a line of searing heat against his back.  His eyes stayed on that small piece of metal, afraid to look away, to see it possibly disappear.    
  
  
“They look perfect on you.  I knew they would.”  
  
  
Another aborted noise in this throat.  John’s hand, moving faster, his breath, hot and humid against his neck.  More.  More.  More.    
  
  
“I could watch you like this for hours.  You are mesmerizing Sherlock.”    
  
  
A slow brush of lips against his shoulder.  His body jerked, the touch erupting into fire that spread over every inch of him.  Heat.  Desperation.  Need.  John.  John.  JohnJohnJohnJohnJohn.    
  
  
“Say it.”    
  
  
The order.  At last.  “John!”    
  
  
His orgasm was a tidal wave, washing over him until there was nothing left but John.  The sight of John’s dog tags around his own neck.  John’s arms around his waist, John’s lips against his neck.  A pleased smile.  He’d done well.  So well.  John.  John.  Always John.  Only John.  His John.    
  
  
“Yes Sherlock.  Your John.”  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
